


Baby Mine

by QueenEmpath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Harley, Daddy Tony, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Good Loki, Jealous Peter, M/M, Papa Steve, Peter Parker feel, Sad Peter, Steve and Tony make Peter sad, Superfamily, Toddler Peter, Tony Stark Feels, but they're sorry, uncle loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: Steve and Tony accidentally hurt Peter’s feeling, can they win their son’s love back?
Relationships: Bruce Banner /Thor (mention), Loki/Stephan Strange (mention), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 132





	Baby Mine

Four-year-old Peter hated his little brother. Before Harley, both Daddy and Papa played with him. Papa draws with him while daddy took him out for ice creams. When Papa and Daddy told Peter that he'll have a little brother soon, Peter was so happy. But since Harley arrived, Daddy and Papa no longer pay attention to him. Peter toddled towards his daddy’s lab. Holding the colour book. He wanted to show Daddy what he drew. He was sure daddy would be proud. J.A.R.V.I.S. Let him in knowing the environment of the lab is safe for Peter. 

Tony was frustratedly going through a stack of blueprints. He found out what project he worked on first. Peter approached him, gently tugging on Tony’s jeans.

”Daddy, look what I made?” Peter said proudly 

”Not Now Peter, go play with Papa” Tony said dismissively. Peter just stomped his foot.

”Daddy please” Peter urged tugging Tony’s jeans. Tony huffed. 

”Peter I'm busy, please go” he said frustrated 

”Daddy!” Peter whined. And something snapped in Tony. He whipped around with livid eyes. Peter took a step back 

”Get Out!” he shouted. Peter’s eyes widened, filled with tears. He ran, dropping the drawing there. Tony was beyond shocked, he couldn't believe what happened, what he did. He shouted at his son. He's worst than Harward. He picked up the drawing his heart ached.

* * *

Peter found Steve in Harley’s room. He was trying to soothe the crying baby. 

”Papa!” Peter sobed 

”Petey, I'm a little busy. Please go play with your toys” Steve said without looking up from Harley who wasn't calming down. Peter just nodded and. Walked away.

When Harley finally calmed down and went to sleep. Steve got up and headed out. He needed to check on Peter. His son sounded upset. Before he could exit the room, Tony burst in. He looked frantic. 

”Darling?” Steve started but Tony cut him off. 

”Steve, Peter isn't in his room!” Tony shouted. Waking Harley who immediately started to cry, Steve went to the crib and scooped the baby up trying to soothe him

”Tony, relax he-he might be playing somewhere. J.A.R.V.I.S, where's Peter?” Steve asked calmly

”Master Peter isn't in the tower, Captain” said the AI. Both father were beyond shocked. Steve almost dropped Harley. 

”J.A.R.V.I.S, with whom Peter left?” Tony asked 

”Master Peter left with Loki, sir” replied J.A.R.V.I.S. Tony’s blood boiled 

”What!, fucking Loki took my son and you did nothing!. I'm gonna disable you J.” Tony warned, walking angrily towards the elevator.

”Wait Tony, where are you going?” Steve shouted running after Tony while Harley still in his arms.

* * *

”THOR, OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR, YOU ASSHOLE, THOR!” Tony shouted, knocking loudly on Thor’s door. After sometimes the door opens and Tony busts in. Inside Thor stood with a towel wrapped around his waist, while a flushed Bruce was covering himself with a sheet. Tony rolled his eyes but quickly composed himself 

”Anthony, we were in the middle of something,” Thor complained. Tony huffed in frustration. 

”Cut the crap Thor. Your fucking brother took my Peter. I swear if anything happens to Peter I- before Tony could complete his sentence J.A.R.V.I.S cut in

”Sir, Loki and master Pater returned” informed the AI. Immediately Tony ran out. 

Tony almost lunged at Loki when he saw the trickster holding Peter. He seethed with anger. 

”You bastard,” he shouted. But Loki didn't waverd. He just smiled mockingly. 

”Bad word!” Peter complained. Tony smiled automatically and spoke

”Petey where were you?, Daddy was so worried for you” Tony said, his voice filled with worry. He wasn't ready for what Peter said 

”Lie, daddy no love Peter. Daddy want Peter go, I’ll go with uncle Loki” said the toddler. 

”N-no, No Peter, daddy loves you more than anything!” Tony proclaimed. Peter just shook his head

”Daddy lying, Papa and daddy only love Harley, no love Peter” Peter said in matter of a fact tone. 

”No Peter, Papa, daddy and Harley love you,” Steve said walking in the living room holding Harley. Who saw Peter and made grabby hands at him. 

”See, he wants to be with you. Because he loves you” Steve said. 

”Harley loves me?” Peter asked with astonishment

”Yes, and Daddy and Papa too” Steve said. 

”But Daddy shouted at Pater. Said go out” Peter said confused. 

”Daddy is extremely sorry baby- Tony started but Steve cut in

”Daddy did a bad thing and Papa will punish him” Steve said looking pointedly at his husband. Peter just cocked his head

”You drew a very beautiful drawing Peter, I love it, '' Tony said, showing everyone the drawing where two men who supposed to Steve and Tony were holding a small boy and a baby. 

”Really?” Peter asked feeling shy,

”Yes baby, please don't go with uncle Loki. Daddy, Papa and Harley will be sad If you leave” Tony said truthfully. Peter faced Loki and spoke 

”Sorry uncle Loki, can't make Daddy,Papa and Harley sad. We’ll go Kama Taj some other day” 

”It’s alright Peter” Loki said with a smile 

”Who knew you were actually good with children?” Tony commented 

”I've four children of my own, Stark. I certainly know about parenthood” Loki said with a huff

”You have children!” Steve and Tony exclaimed 

”Ah, such darling children”

”Yeah, very interesting creatures-children I mean” Thor and Bruce said simultaneously. Loki glared at Bruce. Putting Peter down and turning away.

”If you excuse me, Stephan is waiting for me” with that Loki vanished. While Tony scooped Peter up and hugged him close.

* * *

That night Tony stayed with Peter even after Peter went to sleep. He gently ruffled the toddler's hair 

”Darling, come now” Steve urged 

”I don't want to leave his side,” Tony said. Steve smiled reassuringly 

”You're not leaving his side, Tony, we’ll visit Peter in the morning” 

”I-I just don't wanna be like Harward,” Tony said with a sigh. Steve cupped Tony’s face and spoke

”You’re nothing like Harward, Tony. And we both know it. Come, I still need to punish you” Steve said with a wink. Tony’s eyes glowed like Christmas light as he followed Steve out 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
